Sandbox (REDALERT2)
Sandbox is a very popular game made by REDALERT2. It's a building game as well as a good place to make friends. It was said to be created on July 25, 2008 and originally called something else, which the owner mentioned on the Sandbox Fan Club group wall owned by REDALERT2, but never said the actual name. The game has been copied multiple times by multiple people. The Game The game is just building whatever you want on a baseplate. It has a save and load feature, as well as a button which will teleport you to the center of your base. It has gained over 8.8 million visits and 150,000 favorites as of April 2013. It was on the first page for a while. But then other games got better, and some people got tired of playing it as well. Most ROBLOXians enjoyed this game, and it is one of the most liked games on Roblox, even though it doesn't have as many favorites as others. It is the 29th most popular game on Roblox. It's still pretty popular seeing that it's on the 2nd page in Games most of the time, and sometimes even the 1st. A lot of ROBLOXians have been known to only play Sandbox because of it's unique building styles and the other people who play it are helpful and nice. It is a great place to meet new friends. BC Only The original Sandbox game from 2008 was made a Builder's Club only place. The BC Only Version has 1.5 million visits, and over 30,000 favorites as of September 2012. Although the BC only version of the game was taken down with the (temporary) termination of BC-only games, the game was recently revived. Controversy Newer Robloxians used to accuse Sandbox of ripping off or copying Welcome to Roblox Building, Older Robloxians and the ingame Moderators corrected them. Sandbox once got a hate group (One of the current hate groups is Sandbox Hack Haters. No one cared because it was small. The group claimed it had free models, REDALERT2 was violating rules in his game, and that it is the "lamest game ever". It broke up over time and never got popular. Fan Club and Ingame Moderators Sandbox has many fan clubs including the official Sandbox Fan Club, with over 4000 members. People who join start of as Fans, they may ask to be Builder when showing one of the Moderators in the group one of their creations which is worthy of a promotion. As well as looking at peoples bases the moderators protect the game from exploiters, and rude robloxians with Admin commands that they gained through being friends with REDALERT2. Some of the moderators have known to abuse their commands a bit, however many Robloxians would disagree with this. Mrstupidworm has a special rank in the Fan Club since he is the Co-creator for the furniture and other models he builds for Sandbox. Some of the fan club moderators have their own games created using their commands ingame along with their bases which can be bigger than the normal and VIP base by scripting in a new baseplate in the sky. The most well known in-game games created is Bomberman by Monkey727 and a Slenderman game by Cyberelecto (SloppyDaCoolMan was also known to have this game, We are unsure about which one was first. SloppyDaCoolMan is no longer a moderator). Most of these moderators have their own groups too, some of which REDALERT2 has joined, such as MrStupidWorm Fans and Two Crescents. VIP There are four VIP upgrade T-shirts that cost 13 Robux each. Here are the VIPs and what you get. You start off with a small baseplate, basic building tools, a configure tool, basic building materials, premade decor, and 200k data storage. Normal VIP gives the user a bigger baseplate, resize tool, save transferring, a Color Tool, and 400k data storage. Super VIP gives the user an updated conveyor belt, basic NPCs, food decor, and 800k data storage. Mega VIP gives some holiday decorations, and 1200k data storage. Ultra VIP gives you Dragon balls, custom NPCs, Mimic NPCs (used to mimic a user's avatar), Warp (basically noclip), and 2000k data space. and go fly to the moon at .comatchickens Final Update Epicduck74 and REDALERT2 are going to release their final update for Sandbox. It's because they are leaving ROBLOX. Sandbox NBC and BC are closed as of March 15, 2013. They are going to open it when the final update is finished. Trivia *Many have copied the game but none of the copies got popular. *There is a copied Sandbox game , which is the same, but has more features, more bricks and a badge. Some robloxians say it's better than the original but it has no NPC and some other features in Sandbox. The creator was given credit. *Welcome to Roblox Building(WTRB), a similar game made by ROBLOX which is extremely popular with over 11,894,968+ visits and 171,969+ favorites as of November 2012. It was made in in 2010, 2 years after Sandbox was made. *Sandbox could also be considered half-hangout, since users started building houses, hotels, night clubs, and social hangouts to chat with friends. *Sandbox BC was one the longest recurring game(s) in the BC Only Games bar until it was removed. However, the BC Only Games bar was recently added back and Sandbox BC is likely to stay in it for a while. *Sandbox isn't a copy of WTRB. Sandbox uses bug-free tools and also most old robloxians consider Sandbox better than WTRB. *Before REDALERT2 was BC, his friend, Exploitable, sold VIP for him. It was taken offsale, and put back on-sale until Exploitable lost his BC and can give you Mega VIP on Sandbox. Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Building Games